7 Mins In Heaven
by Dinosawk
Summary: Instead of playing spin the bottle, the Uta Pri cast play 7MIH! What happens when Otoya decides its time to make Ai and Syo get together! I don't own Uta Pri!


_**Uta No Prince-Sama - AiXSyo – Seven Mins In Heaven **_

All the members of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH were gathered together in one of the practise rooms, each no clue why they were there. "Listen up people!" Reiji shouted "I know you're confused why we're here but were all too stressed! So let's play a game!" Ranmaru gave Reiji a death stare.

"I'm not playing! It's probably something stupid like 7 minutes in heaven with you Reiji!" He shouted with a vein popping in his forehead.

"How did you know Ran-Ran?!" Reiji shouted, confused.

"You're way too predictable... I'm not playing!" Ranmaru went to stand up but Reiji pulled him back down again.

"You're staying Ran-Ran! Even if I have to sit on your knee!" Ranmaru sighed and gave up.

"What do we do for this game Reiji?" Ai asked.

"Yay! Well someone picks a card from a bag, that Ill get in a minute , and whoever's name is on the card, the two go in another rehearsal room together for 7 minutes! Sounds fun right?!"

"Not really but let's get it over with."

"Okayy!" Reiji got the bag and everybody put their name on a piece of card. Otoya decided to go first and pulled a card out of the bag.

"Syo!" Otoya shouted as it was Syo's name on the card.

"Go on, Syo-chan, Otoyan! Into the other rehearsal room!" Reiji shouted and Syo and Otoya agreed and followed Reiji into the room. "7 minutes!" Reiji shouted and locked the door.

"Hey Syo! This games your opportunity to get with Ai!" Otoya shouted and Syo blushed.

"What the hell! I don't like Ai!" Syo avoided Otoya's eyes and looked to the floor.

"You do like Ai, Syo! It's really obvious!" Syo stayed silent. "Syoo! Talk to me!"

"Sorry.."

"Ill prove you like Ai?"

"Okay! But I don't!"

"You do!" Otoya leant nearer to Syo and pressed their lips together, almost immediately gaining entrance. Syo pulled back after realizing what Otoya was doing. "H-Hey! What the hell?!"

"Sorry! I just hope you know now!"

"I don't like Ai! Well I don't think I like him.. Actually I do..."

"I knew you did! Just make sure you pick Ai's card okay?!" Syo nodded and soon after the door flew open. "Time up! Come on!" Otoya and Syo followed Reiji out of he room and back into the other room. "Anything happen in there~?" Ren asked

"Nothing. Otoya's with Tokiya!" Syo shouted and the two mentioned, blushed.

"Nacchan, you're up!" Reiji shouted and Natsuki chose a card. "Cecil-chaaaan!" Cecil stood, smiled at Natsuki and the two went into the room. 7 minutes later, Reiji went to get the two and when they got back into the room, Reiji was grinning and Natsuki and Cecil were blushing. "Okay! Well, Syo-chan's turn!" Reiji shouted and Syo pulled a card out of the bag. "Reiji.." He said, disappointed that he didn't get Ai. "Ai-Ai! Lock the door and let us out okay?!" Syo and Reiji went into the room and Ai locked the door. "What's up Syo-chan?" Reiji asked.

"I hoped to get Ai, sorry.." Reiji smiled.

"Aww! You must really like Ai, Syo-chan~!

" "W-w-w-wait! I-I didn't mean to say that!"

"Its okay Syo-chan! I have a plan!"

"What for?"

"Getting you two together, of course~!" Reiji grinned and Syo blushed. "We'll make sure Ai-Ai picks your name but first, when he opens the door, we make him jealous!"

"J-Jealous..?"

"Yep! I'll kiss you! He likes you too so it won't be hard!"

"H-h-he likes me?! No way! He doesn't..!"

"He does Syo-chan! Come on he'll be here any second now!" Reiji pulled Syo into a kiss; neither of them took it further or broke it, until the door opened. "Syo, Reiji, time up.." Ai said and left almost immediately, Reiji pulled away.

"It worked! He's jealous, I can tell! Now go tell him how you feel! I need to rig the cards first..." Reiji ran out to make sure Ai picked Syo and Syo followed behind him. Syo entered the room and took his seat by Natsuki and Ai, a blush apparent on his face. "Okay Ai-Ai, your turn!" Reiji shouted, Ai stood and pulled a name out of the bag. Syo sat debating whether he wanted to do this or not. "Syo..." Ai said quietly, Syo stood up and Reiji shot him a wink before sending the two into the room and locking the door. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Ai broke it. "What's going on between you and Reiji..?"

"Nothing. He... He did that because of you... I... Umm..."

"Just say it midget!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"Just say it!"

"I love you, okay?!" Ai froze and his face flushed deep red. "You do..?" Syo hit realization of what he said and his face flushed red too. He couldn't speak so he just nodded. "I'm sorry! Reiji said you liked me too and him and Otoya said I needed to confess but I knew it was a bad idea an-" Syo's rambling was cut off by Ai's lips. The kiss didn't last long before Ai pulled away and smiled. Syo looked down and blushed bright red; he then launched forward and wrapped his arms around Ai's neck. Ai leant forward and pushed Syo to the floor, hovering above him. "I love you too, Syo." Ai kissed Syo once again, this time with more passion. His tongue almost immediately gained entrance to Syo's mouth and he explored every inch. Syo's hand snaked up Ai's shirt and he slowly began to pull it off. Suddenly, the door opened yet the two were unphased and continued. "Syo-chaan! Ai-Ai! Time up!" Reiji shouted, smirking at the sight that he walked into. Both Syo and Ai pulled away and looked up at Reiji, red faced. "Oooh~! Did I interrupt something~?" Reiji asked, teasing the newly formed couple. Ai got from on top of Syo, pulled back on his shirt and stood up, offering a hand to Syo. Syo shakily accepted and they followed Reiji out of the room. "Let's finish now, I'm bored!" Reiji shouted and stood up. "You can all go now~!" Everybody left the rehearsal room. Natsuki went with Cecil into his dorm and Ai and Syo walked towards theirs. Ai leant over and whispered into Syo's ear. "Let's finish what we started?" Syo blushed and nodded, walking into his dorm, hand-in-hand with Ai.


End file.
